The jolting love of Pikachu
by ASHlatios
Summary: This story takes place in Johto Region where Ash and his friends crashed with the REAL Team Rocket. In the result, Pikachu got affected badly, But this gave her the chance to show how she feels about her trainer. Pikashipping. AshXFem!Pikachu


**Jolting love of Pikachu**

 **Disclaimer:-** _I don't own any Pokemons. I really wish I could. 😁_

 ** _This is a chapter, with I planned many months ago, but I couldn't touch it, because, I was already overstretched by the current stories, plus by work. I am trying to be relaxed and buying time to write to write some stores. This website and my stories, ONLY EXIST because you all loved them to read._**

 ** _This is a shipping, which most of this readers, would like as it is a PIKASHIPPING. And don't worry, I myself don't like Yaoi or Yuri, never, so, it will be straight. Pairing is AshXFem!Pikachu_**

 ** _And note please, this story took place in post 3rd gen, so you all know, then Pikachu's gender couldn't be recognised by their tail._**

* * *

It was a lovely day in Johto region and people were happy with their work. Pokemons and humans were all engaged in their own work, which everyone was doing nicely. With our heroes,.Ash, along with this life long buddy, Pikachu was saddling up on his shoulder, only resting and letting the laborious walking part to be done by her trainer. He was also accompanied by Misty, who wasn't wanted to do this as first place, but he need to repay for her bike, which he had fried into crisp. And then his most favourite and elder brother like friend, Brock, who was on his way to be the best Pokemon breeder. Currently he study and teach Ash to take care of his own pokemons and traiin them well.

Well, he was Ash's favourite because, he was the only one with him, who could cook him the best food that he ever wanted to eat. He actually loved him for his tummy.

They were now on a city road, luckily as, if Misty get irate this time, she would surely his his ass with her ill-famed mallet, sending him straight to the Viridian Forest. And if he did remember the route, then it's Ok, but if he ahd forgotten then, he would not come out of that, anyhow.

"See, it think, there is something going on", the redhead girl suddenly spoke out, as she saw a huge crowd in the middle of the road. Ash and Brock, then fixed their glances at the site. Really, it was a huge crowd. They couldn't see any tip or could get a trace of anything, what's going there.

They finally ran down the road and asked the outermost person, standing there, "Can you tell us, what has happened here?", was pondered by Brock. That person replied uncertainty, "I think, there has been a truck accident or something like that", to them. What! An accident! What the hell!

"We should be helping out the needy pokemons and humans", cried Misty as there was a sudden burst of crowd noise. They but their hands at the side of their ears and nodded , while looking at each other. Then they started to squeeze through the crowd, much of the people's dislikes. They were going to help others, not like the others standing out, doing nothing. So, they should give them space to do this good work, which is better than just to stare out.

After a bit of struggling in the crowd, they finally reached at the front of the site. And indeed, there was a truck accident with a passenger car, but the drivers of the truck was easily recognised by our heroes. The male one was wearing a black shirt with red borderer with matching trousers. The female was almost the same, but her was top shirt (actually I forgot, what it is called) had an angular cut on it. On their shirts, a big "R" sign was painted on it.

"Cassdy and Batch, What are you doing over here?", Ash yelled at them, facing straight to them. They turned their heads at the direction of the voice to find out, which crook was calling them, from their work. Batch immediately became intolerable by that name and yelled, "MY NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BATCH", at the direction and then fixed his eyes, at who he just did it.

It was Ash, along with his friends, who said it. "Why you stupid twoips came here ?", The male villain asked them. The was currently busy with a note padz while Cassdy was loading some crates into the half damaged truck.

Ash signaled from the back to Misty and Brock to looked for the injured people, who were there on the other side of the truck. So, they, without saying anything, went there.

"We are here because we noticed a crowd over here, so we came to look for the cause. And what are _you_ all doing here?", He answered and then interrogated them out. Other people were worried and was freaking out as the little boy, from nowhere came and started to nag them, which was obviously making them angry.

"This is not of your business. So if you let us leave, we might not take your pokemons, but if you...", Cassdy said in dark tone and prepared to take their pokemons out from their pokeballs.

Pikachu was very annoyed at this. One thing she learnt from her master was that to respect and protect others, if they are good or even bad. But this people were WICKED. They are the sinners of all their bad deeds and should not be helped. How can a person be so cruel that they steal other's pokemons and that to test them with various chemicals. Even Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth could be pardoned, as their background wasn't good for them. And they really never steal pokemons for that reason. Occasionally they would even help the poor and needy people and Pokémon on time.

So she started to glow and sparkle some sparks from her red spot of her cheeks, defiantly of their powers and skills. She only knew, she was with Ash and her path was true like white. She can never fail.

From the back side, Misty and Brock reached there, luckily because all of the Cassidy's and Butch's attention was on Ash. They saw a red coloured sedan had crashed front with the truck. The hood was open with wreck and black smoke was coming out from the engine. They also saw a man, with a lab coat, was somewhere sixty to seventy years of age, as his winkled face, thin frail body and a wiped out upper part of the head evidenced.

He was coughing hard, maybe for the jerk of the accident, so they went a d supported him and made him Ok. "Are you alright Sir? ", Misty asked with concern. She could tell, he wasn't looking well, and due tot his age, it might not be good for him.

"Please stop them.", The old man huffed out when he became little stable. "They are taking away some poisonous and harmful chemicals stuffs from out research facility. If they use this things, then no pokemon or human could be free from any malady .", He continued, still coughing in-between.

"So please stop them, will you?", he somewhat muttered and fainted. This cause them to angst for him, "Are you Ok", now Brock asked him, while he was holding him with two arms.

"Don't worry about me and save the pokemons", he commanded them and finally fainted away.

Again, back with our Ash, he was inspecting the situation, that he should battle or not, because, there were not Team Rocket with they usually deal with. After measuring every perspective, "Pikachu, are you ready?" And asked her, if she want to battle. So she sparkled some currents from her cheeks in response and cried "Pikaa( **Ok** )" and hopped down on the battlefield.

"So you wanna battle huh, but mind you, you are inviting your failure by yourself", Butch said with smug in his tone and then picked his Pokemon and ordered, "Come out, Primeape, teach 'em some lesson", while the ferocious monkey like Pokemon came out, while clapped it's fists, gesturing, ready for battle.

"Pikachu, use your Agility to run fast and then convert it into a quick attack", he instructed her to do that. She happily agreed with it. So, she used her super speed, which was even accelerated due to the first attack and the wayed herself to the second part.

The male Team Rocket grunt saw this barked, "Dodge it. Quick" out to it, who was successful, but merely got out due to luck. Ash growled from inside as he was failed to do it. It was only a milimiter distance failure. "Now hit that weakling with your Cross chop", he commanded eagerly as he wanted to see that brat to loose and prove supremacy over Jessie, James and Meowth in front of their boss.

Thus, it glowed it's hands in white and launched itself towards her. Unfortunately even for Ash, he was late to save her as it hit her, first from the top, and then lunched her straight into her stomach, sending her flying up into the air.

"Pikachu!", Her trainer cried in horror in seeing her in that state. Then she crashed herself into the last crate out there in the open, which was left to be loaded. As she collided with it, some chemicals came out of it and splashed onto her. Almost every kind of liquid, red, violet, green, mixed with her.

Then Ash immediately run towards her. She was also sparkling a load of electricity from her cheeks, and it seemed to be that, she wasn't feeling good. Misty and Brock also witnessed this, when they came back to the group .

"See twerp, this what happens when you face THE real TEAM ROCKET", Butch boasted out him, giving him an ample of fear to face them ever again. He also planned to do something more, but then he and all the crowd heard a huge number of sirens alarming the street.

He and his partner panicked and she quickly said, "We must go now, so else we will fail", and with that they dashed to the doors, started the half wrecked engine and rolled out there.

Ash then then bend down and saw her in dismal state. It was his fault that she was hurt today and only Arceus knew, what would the chemicals do to her. He tenderly lifted her up from there and hugged him close to his body. He stared to shed some tears in honor of her faithfulness and his foolishness to fight with them. He knew, it wasn't an easy task to success like usual.

"Sorry Buddy. I shouldn't encounter with them.", he muttered plaintively, while still weeping on. Pikachu didn't responded. Her whole body was motionless and pale. Not even her eyes popped open. She looked like she has gone to a deep sleep. Very deep.

Ash then turned and walked to his two trusty friends. They were also worried, after learning what the chemicals can do. "We must find a Pokemon Centre fast", Brock put forth his opinion to them. Then Ash, without thinking anything, he dashed from the crowd in the open street.

Even, they also wanted to follow him, but some police vehicles came to the site and came out some officers. The first one of Officer Jenny, came out from the car and looked around the place. And Brock with his custom odd antics swinged to her, took her one hand, "My Jenny, the one who had powers do capture my hear...", from here, the fiery red pulled him back by his left ear and then smacked him with her legendary mallet on his developing a red bulge on his head and he fainted.

"What's just happened?", The female leader Officer mumbled to herself. As it was of no use, she decided to shrug it off. She then approached to the young lady, who has pulled that man off from her and questioned, "Can you give me a report of what had happened in this place", to her, while she prepared with a charge sheet on a writing board.

Misty kept her pointing finger on her lower side of her cheek, and thought for a moment, "Well, as far as we know, Team Rocket's member, Butch and Cassidy were looting some chemicals from a institution cum laboratory. So the stop them...", at here she gasped. She almost forgot about the old man. She quickly turned her face to the officer with worry and querred, "Officer Jenny, can you call any doctor for the old man. He almost give his live to stop them and he need help. So please".

Jenny understood that and commanded from her police scanner, "This is Officer Jenny of Newtown city [ my custom city]. Please sent here an ambulance with a doctor with them. ". So the receiver replied "Ok officer Jenny, we will sent them as fast as we can, Over and Out", wih that it closed down.

After that, Misty gave her line by line information to her, whatever she saw and knew about the criminals, which she wrote down on the charge sheet with eagerness. It seemed to be that she was going to be rewarded with gold medal,if she could report with that. After all interrogation, she concluded, "So that means, you have already faced them before. ", Here the redhead nodded, "We all were looking for them. They were in here for last couple of weeks, but we still couldn't trace them. But now, we can make progress", the last part she said with high expression.

Misty also became happy that all the things were going to be Ok again, but she and her fainted friend had to think about, what to do with Pikachu. She[they don't know about her gender] had take not only one or two, but many, which even collaborated to form a harmful portion. They need to work out fast, before anything happens to her.

While she was in her thoughts, Jenny marked the place of accident, took the man in the ambulance to the hospital and the police vehicles also gone to the station. While she and her friend was there in silence.

* * *

 _ **With Ash and Pikachu**_

He has been constantly running on the street, without an direction to the Pokemon Centre. In the meanwhile, he would have a look on his buddy, if she was in any trouble. Finally, for Arceus's sake, he found the Pokemon Centre, after turning lanes and avenues. But, when he reached, he saw a large queue till the door of the centre and even continued inside.

Ash then decided to asked someone about the matter, he stood at the last and asked the man in front of him, "Why is there a large line over here" innocently. He somehow wanted to skip the line and hand over her to Nurse Joy, but he couldn't.

The man looked at him in oblivious eyes and exclaimed, "Weren't you aware of what happened here!?", He paused for a while, after getting no reaction from the boy, he continued, "All of us were battling with the Team Rock grunts, who were doing mischief in our lab. But, their two pokemons beat almost everyone of ours, so we are here".

Ash understood this, but couldn't accept the fact that he need to wait, till all of them were finished and Nurse Joy is not working fast on their patients. Now, what should he do?

"Pi..kapi", she gave a very low cry. Although in her voice was filled with agony, she still tried to comfort her trainer to not to worry about her much. But Ash, he was reluctant to hear anything from her, knowing, he can't understand but could predict. "Don't worry Pikachu... Our turn will come soon", he informed her, but again , he started to weep silently.

Pikachu didn't wanted to breakdown him so easily. He was so tough that even rock would be softer, but now, he is breaking down so fast. Pikachu then started to feel something, something uncomfortable to her. Without any gap of time, she started to loose out electric shocks from her body. And as Ash was holding her, without any insulation, he was the one to get the greatest of the shock.

"Keep your pokemon at a distance. Or else, we will get the shocks", an another man from the queue yelled out at him in hoarse voice. So, he adhere by that and pushed himself to a narrow gap, between the two buildings, to keep away from them and also maintain the line.

Her body again have out an arrogant agony shock to her and Wells as her master. "Pikkkaaachhhuuuu", she cried in pain, while she nestled his body with her trainer. She was feeling tremendous abnormalities which which she never experienced. After a sudden moment, her whole body started to glow in dazzling white colour.

Ash stood there, baffled minded. He wanted to share his eyes with one hand, but he didn't as he couldn't give her enough comfort in that time, by his thought, of course. So he just remain open his eyes to get a peek of her. Then...then the thing he witnessed, could sworn that he was then getting the ill-effects of getting hits on his head by some redhead's mallet.

Her body was elongating, from top to bottom, her ears were growing long, she was also developing legs, slender and light ones. And above all the weird things which was happening, she was also growing hair, like a human! Then all of a sudden, her body was glowing brighter and brighter, causing him to close his eyes, with his regret.

After some time, the lights faded away, which gave an opportunity to open his eyes. Then, what he saw in _her_ , made him sarcastic. She was looking like a girl, with some accents of Pikachu. She was then resting on his chest, who's feet touched the ground, and even, he could feel something roundish on his lower part of his chest, from her, giving him some uncomfortable feelings. She was a little shorter than him.

Slowly, she started to open her eyes, while she flipped her eyelids twice and then faced herself to Ash. "Pika-pi happened?", she asked in a low voice. Her Eyes were same chocolate brown colour, but now, it was little bigger and like oval. Her whole body was covered with yellow and some fur, giving her some kind of clothes, with same red dotted cheeks, one on each side.

He was then tongue tiled. He was so stunned of her new body, that he didn't heard her at first, but then, he realised it, "Pikachu, you became a girl!", He exclaimed at her, who just frown at him. "I was a female, Pikapi", she declared him, but then, when she saw herself, she shrieked, "I pipikachu!".

He nodded absentmindedly as an agreement. Then after a moment, he realised, something soft, yet dense was squishing in the lower part of his chest, actually two such sensations under each chest. As he bend his neck to look down, he immediately blushed into red chery all over his face.

They were HER chests. So he quickly moved his head up and the side to avoid the scene. They were round, and according to him, they were soft. Pikachu now looked at him and asked innocently, "Pikapi, why your face is red", slowly as she herself noticed her human speech and pokespeech were mixing up. So, it would become more clear for him.

Ash, at first, failed to answer, as he even blush to pronounce such words from his mouth. But knowing that, she wasn't a mammal from the beginning and now after the effects of the drug, created some mammalian structures on her, should know their properties.

"Well...First, can you stand on your own please", he requested her in a stammering manner. She obliged and tried to stand on her own. But due to lack of her new body, though she knew to stand on two feet, but her new body with long slender legs, made her difficult to balance on the floor.

So, when he leave her to stand, she trembled a few times, but a the least, she was falling. Thank to Ash, who was there at time, grabbed her falling body into a hug. He didn't intended to do it, but it happened on it's own.

Great, now that he know, she can't stand on her own. There wasn't anything bad but, what will he do, if his friends come for searching him. He can't walk her out, as she was practically naked with just her skin fur coating her. All the other things, even the private parts can be seen if anyone see them with concentration.

"Pikapi, I will try again. Take me near a wall", she chirped lightly in a low voice to him. He inclined to do so and took her by his hand and place her at the side of a building wall. Then she stated to pull away from him and stand with the support of the wall. And she finally succeeded in that, though nothing to show off. But it was an achievement for a person or be better, a pokemon who hadn't experienced such thin in her life could do it.

Now that she was standing, Ash could have a good look on her, but he wanted to refuse to stare at her body, as it was fully open and he shouldn't see someone's private parts other than their owns, said by his mother. But then again, if he don't see or have a look on her, then wouldn't able to teach her about her body's importantance. So he did it, forgetting everything tough by his mother and looked at her.

At first inference, when she turned and leaned at the wall, her body colour was same as she was a Pikachu, even the tiger like stripings on the side of her waist and at her back. She also had long bunny like ears with black tips, perked up high. She had long blonde hair with a higher contrast of gold in it. Her honey yellow face was adorned with oval shaped big bright _beautiful_ chocolate brown eyes, a small black tipped nose, two red round spots on each cheek, which she had, when she was a pokemon.

Coming to middle part, where looked back a few times to avoid contact with her _that_ parts, but he himself relinquished and fixed his eyes on that. According to him, her hands were slender, not-to-long–not-to-short, her boobs were big, enough for him to fully cover it and leave an ample space to cover, but he didn't knew the size cup they were.(He is same the Ash, which was in the Johto. NO CAHNGE IN HIS INTELLIGENCE AND ATTITUDE). He could even spot, on deep consentration that her nipples were pointy to jab anything, which made him even redder from before. Her stomach was flat and her waist was curved into an hourglass like structure.

Now, from the lower part, her thigh and waist were wide, perfect for a women to drool onto, but Ash wouldn't. He has to walk miles to reach there. And from the back, she has developed a long big thunderbolt tail, signifying her species. Overall, she has turned into a good looking featured girl out there.

After that, Ash returned back to the reality, knowing that he had to explain something to her for her benefit. He wished it was Misty, who could so better here, but she was absent in the real time.

"So Pikachu", he cleared his voice, before he could continue, which also give her a signal to pay attention on him, who was till then looking here and there, and finally fixed her gaze at him. She didn't understand, but she was feeling a bit different on seeing him. Something was stimulating in her body.

"As we know, that...You are a human girl now. I need to explain something about your new body.", At here, Pikachu squealed, "What Pikapi I should learn?" With enthusiasm in her. She also walked a few steps on her own. She was learning pretty fast.

"Wait wait, I am telling", he answered in full red, knowing, what he would say. "First, about your chests", and pointed his one hand at them, while the other hand was busy in covering his face in embarrassment. So, Pikachu put both her hands on them to feel, what they were, "My chests!", She lightly uttered in surprise. She didn't had any when she was a pokemon.

"Yes, and they are one of the things, you should hide from others", he informed her from his interpretation. He never saw and want to see anyone openly showing them. "But why would I hide them Pikapi?", She immediately asked him with modest thoughts, while she hold them with her hand. And one thing that she noticed was that, when she glided her hands over them and crossed over a 'bump' like pointy structure, she felt some kind of pleasure in her body.

"Because it will cause you embarrassment in front of the people", he gave her the most reasonable reason for the action. Even he couldn't tolerate that to see that. Which was causing an unknown sensation rising in the lower part of his abdomen.

"Why will I be embarrassment, Pikapi?", She quarried to him, genuinely. What does they have to cause her embarrassment. She found nothing. Now Ash, couldn't able to counter her question. He was first above was so much blushing high, and again he had to reply why. His all thoughts were crashed down by another question from his Pokemon,

"What are these, Pikapi ? I am somewhat feeling good when I am moving my hands over them.", And then hold them with two fingers to show him. So Ash turned his direction there to see, what she was stating. He immediately again blushed. The thing, which she was holding, was non other than her nipples. It was hard for him to believe it.

"Yo..u...You should leave them and wait till Misty comes. She can make you understand better", he replied her, while he faced away from her. If only, she could understand what she was doing, then she wouldn't wanted to live anymore on this earth.

"But Pikapi", she resisted, while she grabbed one of his hand, which her both hands and placed it on her right burst and glided it on her's. "See Ash, it is soo soft and making me feel that same good, like I told", but one thing, she has missed, is that, she was feeling greater than before when she done it on herself. It was extraordinary for her.

Ash when he realised this, he quickly removed his hand from her and scolded, "Pikachu, you shouldn't do this. It is not good for you, and not for me. Just wait till Misty comes, she can explain everything to you.", Her lightly, but it not only hurt her, it was more painful for Ash to do, as if a knife has been stabbed into him.

Pikachu's heart torn out into pieces. She was just curious about her new body, so she just intrigued him about it. So, what's the point of scolding her. But her emotions didn't listen to her brain, so started to tear up in her eyes. She rubbed them once or twice, but it didn't stopped.

Ash, who was seeing this, rushed towards her and gave her a compensative hug to her. I'm sorry Pikachu. I come rude to you", he apologised her in a low warm voice. She looked up at his face and nodded in sideways and said, "I was the one, who vexed you. Or else, you have never ever had scolded me, because you understanding", in same warm reasonable voice and also lived his cheek which her tongue. Indeed, human tongue was wetter and sticker than her original tongue. She then rested her left hand on his right chest and rested her head on his left chest, while her other hand was at the back, returning the hug.

Ash didn't knew, but this Pikachu's simple words had somewhere touched his heart, something which he never felt before. His mother also motivated, encouraged and sootheed him, when he done some wrong, but Pikachu's was different. He couldn't explain it, but he knew, it was different. And then tugged her head under his neck, giving her more hug and said, "thank you Pikachu", happy smile.

After some minutes, they heard their friends were calling for them. So Ash, while, leaving her at a side, away from the high illumination her, came out of the gap to see his friends. "Over here", he shouted towards them, while he waved his hands high up in the air.

When his both the friends heard his voice, they located him and ran towards him. When they reached , they noticed that Pikachu was missing and there was a line, which continues till inside the center, little did they know, it was much bigger than then.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?", The redhead asked him as she was worried about her health. But she thought that he might, just might have managed to convince her to go back to her pokeball. So, Ash managed to reply, "Well... she is there, waiting for us", and then pointed at the narrow gap lane there.

His two travellers looked at him sceptically and exclaimed, "She!?", Unison. He in return nodded lightly and took them towards. When they and he came back to the place, Brock and Misty's bulged out and became like dining plates. There they were seeing Pikachu as a GIRL!

And when Brock's first sight reach towards her, and her body, he nosebleed and became faint, it was rare for them to see Brock suddenly getting to sleep. But Misty squeaked, "Ash, we need to give her some clothes" to see her naked and then ran out to some store to look for a outfit for her.

After few minutes of waiting, still Brock was 'sleeping', Misty came back with a hamper. "Ash, you take Brock with you and take the queue, till we reach to you", she asked him in determined voice. Ash obliged and took the faint Brook with him.

* * *

 _After 45 minutes_

As Ash was standing at the last of the line, not thanks to the one who took the responsibility of keeping his number, was then the last patient. Brock also, after a few minutes woke up, looked frantically here and there. Ash told him everything, hat had he saw in her, minus, what he was telling to her and what was his conclusion of her body.

When that thought strike into his head, his face colour shifted to pinkish shade. The rising breeder noticed this, but didn't quarried, he thought he would it later on.

Then, after that, when they at the Nurse Joy's desk, Brock again prepared for his custom rituals, but to great luck of Joy, Misty reached on time, just to pour a good amount of her mallet onto his head, which could sufficiently subdued him.

Ash took out his pokeballs and put forth his Pikachu and requested to Joy, "Nurse Joy, can you check for my pokemons, especially Pikachu", pointing his hand towards her, " because some chemicals have reacted on her and the result in this. I want to know, how can I turn back to her original one", while the last was in keen plee to her.

After she had listened, she giggled, while she was stopping it by her hand and said after that, "Well, I first thought that she has cosplay one of the Pikachus, well a detailed one, but how well, I will try my best to do whatever I can", with this, she took his all pokeballs, plus Pikachu in the stretcher to the treatment theatre.

So, the trio moved from there and sat on the sofa, luckily the time spent in the center was long, so the people moved away from there. When they sat, Ash asked, "Misty, how have you managed to pull out Pikachu's tale from her jeans?", her, turning towards her face confused face. It was impossible to find even one of that kind in the market, at any cost. They how.

[A/N:- Sorry, I couldn't able to give Pikachu's outfit very clearly detailed. I have never been a fashion designer, so I don't know. If you have any suggestions, please let me know so that I can use them in my next fabrics]

Misty smiled at him, knowing that obvious question and replied, "I actually stitched that thing for her to pass her tail.", in plain cheerful and slightly boast was added. Ash, after hearing this, he literally tear off his ears, cleaned them with his handkerchief and then put them back in place. He was very surprised to know that. "You know stitching!", He exclaimed, but he exaggerated more that what was real.

Now, Misty lightly blushed due to annoyance and anger, so she spilt, "It isn't any hard task. I used to do it when my uselessly sisters, when they tore their clothes, I had to do it for them and for myself", fiery fire from her mouth, but not so loudly.

Ash took a back from her, who didn't wanted to taste her mallet, but he thanked her from inside. After a few minutes of silence, the bell in the receptionist desk rang. Then came Nurse Joy with all of Ash's pokeballs, plus Pikachu, who was sitting on the stretcher, pushed by a Chansey.

When Ash and his friends neared towards the desk, "Pikapi", she squeaked and launched herself into the air, which she usually did and tried to settle on Ash's shoulder. But now, due to her human weight, it was impossible for a boy like him to carry her in on of his shoulder. So, he collapsed on the ground, due to overweight with a tudd sound.

"Pikachu! You shouldn't sit on his shoulder in you this body, now get off", she rebuked on her behaviour. And the last part she instructed angrily. Thus, Pikachu got off from him, tough she was little sad, but she didn't want to trouble him for her.

Ash got up on his two feet and dusted off his clothes and said, "Doesn't matter Misty, she is used to do that. Don't worry, I know, she can cope up with it soon" to protest against her words for her. Pikachu cannot do anything purposely to cause Ash any trouble.

He slowly moved to desk, because of his newfound back pain and took all his pokeballs. I was all set then and walked towards the exit to move to their next location. Just when they reached to the do, a sudden pain was hurting Pikachu, again. "AAAAAAAA", she cried and fell on the ground with her knees bend, one on each side and clutched her abdomen with her hands, wrapping it as much as she could.

Her friends turned their attention to her, especially Ash, "What happened Pikachu?", Asked in a horrified voice. He bend down and hold her by sides. She couldn't able to reply even, due to her pain and had received suddenly. So, he without thinking anymore, he took her by his arms and reported to the Nurse Joy again.

The nurse noticed them to return back again, little did she was surprised. She always which people to visit Pokemon Centre as much as they can, but she didn't expected to happen this so fast for a single person! However, she had to give full consentration on that for the betterment of her patients.

As he reached, he asked, "Nurse Joy, something again hurting her. Can you do something for her", in a shuddering voice. Joy took a look on her and saw they way she held her waist in pain, she could make out something.

She came out from the desk and stood in front of her, while Ash was still holding her. "Can you tell exactly from where you are getting the pain?", she asked her formally. She also checked her temperatures for the treatment. She was still having pain, but she tried her best in controlling and said, "In lower abdomen", in quavering agony voice.

So, she looked there. This confirmed the first indication, then she turned back again to her and asked, "Are you feeling something hotter in your body?", politely to her. If anyone talks softly and politely to any patient, then it automatically reduces some pain from them.

Pikachu thought for a moment, while controlling it, she somehow said, "All over the body" to her. She then could smell something sweet, digging into her nose, which in turn raised her pain. And it was most probably coming from her trainer. She couldn't clarify it, but she had some proportions.

After Nurse Joy finished all the studies from her, she prescribed, "She is only going through her mating stage. This is the time, when female Pikachus look for their life partners. It will go off, when she either mate someone or let the period be over" to them.

Misty and Ash were flabbergasted at this news, while Brock well knew about it. So, why didn't he told them eariler, uff! But Ash couldn't bear to see her in this state, she was currently in a human like structure, so it will be very hard for him to find a right mate for her and even worse to wait till the period got over.

"Nurse Joy, if I managed one of my pokemons to mate her, when will it go?", He asked her entreatily to her. He also hoped that one of his pokemons agree to mate her. He was very worried about her. She was his first Pokemon and the best friend in the world, anything happened to her, would happen to him also. So, he wanted to finish it off, as soon as he can, for Pikachu's sake.

The nurse nodded her head in sideways with dimmed look. She softly said, "Ash, it isn't that easy. She can't mate with whichever Pokemon you bring in front of her. She has to find herself a mate, even in the most acute state. It is how the process works", softly to them. She didn't want to make him angry on her, nor on his pokemon. Her job is to tell the truth, if the worst ones. But the way varies.

Ash became sad and remorseful and helpless about the situation, while he hanged her on his arms. Then again, Nurse Joy broke the ice and said, "However, if a trainer has a pokemon in this state, they usually give them mate pills to control the pain", at here, Ash looked up at her, with some hope and optimism. "But, it does not last very long, say for about three hours".

With that, she took brought a sheet of pills, containing ten of them. She broke out one of then and Misty, from her water bottle pour out some water into the cup. "Pikachu, take this, you will feel better", the nurse told her to take it.

After she put the pill and poured the water into her mouth and she gulped it, after some more moments, her pain reduced very much.

She then opened her eyes, which were closed due to reduce the pain, were then looked to her trainer, who was worried, more than the people, she looked after. "Are you Ok now?", He asked her worriedly. She lightly nodded her head in agreement. When she agreed, Ash became overjoyed to know that and hugged her in that state deeper.

After that, they came out of the centre and started to walk to their next spot. Now, Pikachu was walking on her own, but Ash was walking closer to her, in case , she falls down.

From Pikachu, when her trainer came nearer, the sweet peculiar smell, she was getting, increased it's intensity. She didn't know, but smelling that sent, made her to inhale more of it by coming close of it. It was like for Rattatas to follow the way of the smell ot cheese to get it.

While walking in the footpath, when she tip over some pebble on the way, Ash caught her by her arm, which let to twist her body and fall back on her Ash. What! HER Ash! When did they confessed!

The duo were heavily blushing at the incident and on the other hand, made Misty was envying on her. If she could, then she would have separated from each other and asked them to be like a pokemon and a trainer only. Then even why should she bother. It is nothing to do with her, then why? She couldn't able to answer herself about it.

Brock interrupted them by his fake cough and said, "Don't be like a couple in the middle of the way, if two want then wait till we reach the next city. He sounded serious, but in it, there was a little insinuation for him. And, now knowing or without knowing it, their blush increased it's intensity. They were trying their best to omit it as fast and as much as they can. So, they separated and walking again straight.

While, they were walking, Pikachu was lost in his own thoughts, _What has happened to me. Why I am getting that smell from Pikapi. Please tell me, it is not true_ , from here, she felt a tug from her left hand and saw, she has somehow lost the track.

"What are you thinking Pikachu, which made you to lose us?", Her trainer asked her politely. He looked at her and saw her reddening a bit. No one knew why. She moved her head, at a side, to avoid her eye contact with him and muttered, "Ummm. Sorry", she didn't replied to his first question and instead of that, she just apologised. He didn't said anything in return and took her, by her arm to follow them, so that she doesn't get lost. Little did he noticed, as he hold her arm, while they walked, she continued to blush like roses as she felt this like an intimate.

 _(Time change for about 30 mins) Somewhere in the middle of the road_

They were continuing their way to the next city, when they all fall into a trap. It was a deep trap, which made their butts to slam very hard on the rocky surface. Only for Pikachu, who was lucky enough to land onto some, less rocky and hard surface, was now sitting on Ash.

Her pelvis area was just above his, for which her hormones started to react. Although she wore cloths, but wasn't enough to be sensed by her body. And due to a soft, yet a heavy weight landed on their, Ash's manhood thing started to rise up and it almost tried to rip off the jeans and inter into hers.

"Pikachu, can you please move", Ash nervously said to her. His voice was slightly shuddering as he was blushing in embarrassment. So she quickly moved off from his, to not cause any more pain.

After that, one by one started to rise up. "Who could have done this?", Ash questioned openly. Though the answer was known to all. "It's Team Rocket of course", this was replied by the fiery redhead, who's fire rose above the limits and could burn up the entire headquarters.

"Speaking of them", a feminish smooth yet coarse voice came and with that, a big catching net grabbed Pikachu and pulled her out. "We are here", this was rhymed by a male voice with evil intentions.

As they shown themselves, the female uttered, "Prepare for trouble, twerps", with a rhythm. "And to make it double, while you shake in fear", accompanied by that male voice in the same manner, while she hold Pikachu in the net, which hung from his back.

"Team Rocket" the other people cried unison. "What are you all doing over here and give back my Pikachu", Ash continued with that, and the last part of it he said angrily. The male grunt was about to say, when a cat popped up and, "You stupid rants", a cat like feline Pokemon with a human voice yelled and scratched their faces with it's sharp nails.

"We must get goin' Our boss is waiting to test... her in the lab", it screamed at them, while he turned only one time to check on their catch. As it finished, the Rocket grunts started to run, after they said, "We are leaving you behind twerps. Pikachu will be fine with us, than you", said the female Grunt with a teasing flying fake kiss towards them.

Ash growled from inside as he witnesses his best friend to be taken away. He need to do something fast. He tired to climb up the trap, but got slided of due to the stiffness of it. He tried again, but failed. "Guys, please help me", he shouted at the two figures, who were doing nothing except for standing. So they they hold their hands in a criss-cross manner and lifted high for him to climb up.

After a few tries, he got off from the pit with dusty clothes. He didn't look back and ran straight to rescue her from the criminals, leaving behind Misty and Brock, who then had to think of a way to get up.

He was continuing straight, looking up and down and left and right, everywhere that he can look for. Finally he caught the sight of their air balloon, flying in the sky. He first decided to use his Noctowl to cut that net, but he afraid that if they saw anyone of his pokemon, then they might do something with Pikachu to harm her. He need to something by himself, alone.

While he was running, he was trees with vines swing out of them. Then he fought of a plan. It was risky for him, but he will do it anyhow. This is Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He grab hold one of them and swinged to other, making a gradual pace, higher than running. He looked up to pin-point the target and then when the broadest and the strongest vine, he launched himself up into the air, while reaching the way up till her.

From Pikachu, who was sad and worried about herself and Ash, became overjoyed when she saw her Ash, coming to save her from the evil Rocket, like the fairy tales, which her mother used to tell, when she was very small Pichu. Everything was happening in reality and she also knew, at the end the savior and the other one, will have to Kiss and live together their lives.

After a few seconds, he reached there and clutched his hands over the net to hold it and tried to tear it. But he also need to ensure that they land on a safe place, as he has no parachutes. For this, Team Rocket felt a sudden jerk in the middle of the sky and asked each other, "What happened?" In the typical confused manner.

But, when they looked down from the basket to the net, they could easily make out why. "Oh. You twerp!" That cat Pokemon exclaimed. And then it immediately took out a remote control with one big red button, "We know it, this would hap'n. We're already prepared for it", it crackled to him and pressed the button.

Then what happen, Ash and Pikachu never expected, the net became electrified, which resulted to give him and her shocks of volt at high rate. It was nothing for Pikachu ass he was in born with electric type, so it just tickled her, but sadly we can't say this for Ash.

He was having severe thunderstorms, more powerful that what Pikachu usually have him. But he bore it just to release her from the net."Pikapi, leave it. You will be safe", she changed him in pleading manner. She didn't want her trainer to get badly affected by it.

"NO PIKACHU! I will rescue from them at any cost", he said with his mighty heart and tried to put more efforts to cut it open. As he was not successful, he used his teeth to tear it off.

Team Rocket saw this with horror, less for that he might success, but more for about the fact that Ash could go to any extend for his friend's security. Now they were feeling bad about it and was about to become softer, but they remembered their motto and their mission which diverted from there.

Pikachu also saw this as horror. Any pokemon, evenif they are ground type, if there is any water contact with electricity, then it can take disastrous effect on them. Her eyes were feeling up with her tears when she witnessed the amount of gratitude and determination he shows for his friends. That was incomparable.

Lastly with his full energy cut open the net and tear it wide open. He then took his Pikachu with one hand and other was still lached with the net. She also grabbed her master tightly so not to fall down from him. Then, the right time came. The balloon has reached above an open lake, filled with enough water for making a safe crash landing.

"Are you ready", Ash quickly asked her, while looking at her face. She nodded with full confidence as she had to say 'yes' anyhow to get freed from them. So, with that, he left it and started to fall with a high velocity towards the water bed.

After they dove into the water, Pikachu saw that Ash wasn't moving or trying to swim up to the shore. So he pulled him with her there. When she picked him out of the water, she noticed that his body wasn't moving at all. No hand movement, no eye flicking. Only he was breathing, but very low.

* * *

 _After 1hr, in a nearby hospital_

After an hour or so, we find our Ash was in the hospital uniform and was in the 'ICU' room, which the label said. There was a doctor with two nurse inside, running different kinds of machines on him.

At outside was Misty, Brock, Pikachu and along with Ash's mom, Delia were sitting on the chair, while they waited. She was immediately called, when Pikachu and her friends got together with Ash and they admitted him into a nearby hospital.

When doctor initially scanned him, he quickly ordered his nurses to take him into the 'ICU'. Misty then ran to the telephone corner, where she dialed his mom to come there. So, after some fifteen minutes or so, she reached there in a haphazard mannered look.

Now they were patiently waiting for the doctor to come out to give them the report. Everyone was there, feeling sorrowful and misery. But only Pikachu broke out, when it crossed her limits, "It's all my fault", while she murmured to herself, "I was alert before, then is wouldn't happen", and more tears were starting to fall down.

Delia who was sitting next to her, saw in this and rested a hand of sympathy on her shoulder, "It is no one's fault. Either yours, nor anyone's", she said with a smile to lit her up from the dark sensation of her. It wasn't that Delia had no care of her child, but she need to stand strong for them to not loose hope from it.

Pikachu looked at her plain face which was adorned with simple sympathetic smile which helped to enlighten her from inside.

From the other side, Misty whinged in her fiery voice, "No, it was Team Rocket's fault.", she then lowered her voice and said, "if I anything happen to Ash, then I swear, I will not leave the bastards to breath anymore", she continued to utter, now with some venom with it. Now, Brock had also similar kind of thought like her and, after a long time, he agreed with her.

Then the doctor came out, opening the mouth mask after he closed the door from the back. Everyone sprang up from their seats, with thousand and one questions for him about Ash. So, before anyone could ask, he began on his on, "Mrs Ketchum", he turned to her, while she became tensed at the voice he used, "I am afraid that your son has gone into a coma", he continued in the same plain but deep voice.

Everybody there, thunderstruck at this. "What!", Was the immediate unison expression came out of them. But the doctor moved his hands up and down to say that, it was a hospital and there were many patients. So to be quite.

Delia rushed to him and hold him entreatingly, "Please doctor. He is the only one that I have. I can't loose him", while she got broke out into the tears, while requesting to him. He was and will be his only one child and she can't afford to loose him. Then...then, where will she go.

The doctor knew her feelings, so he gently pushed her away from him and said, "Mrs Ketchum, we are trying our best to recover him for this stage. Just pray to Arceus that we can success in that in no time", and then he marched away from them, to some other patients to check on.

After he left the group, Delia broke into pieces. Her couldn't able to be concrete anymore and thus started to tear up. It was painful for a mother to bear her child this acute stage.

The scene was no good in others, as more or less, everyone was crying for his fortune. While Pikachu was the most, while cursing herself relentless for this deed of her trainer. And then it slowed down to Misty, who wasn't showing it openly, as she immediately rubbed it off, whenever it came. It didn't suited for her character that she established in front of them. She was always a strong hearted, hot-headed, bash, stubborn tomboy, who was really good from inside.

What happened to everyone! He has just gone into a coma, not he is dead. He will recover in some weeks, or months or... maybe in some years, BUT he will recover. That is guaranteed, so what's the point of crying like this!

After a few minutes, the two nurses came out from the room. While one had a prescription with the writing board, while other was free-handed. "Now that he has been stabilised, only one of his guardian or his friend can meet him", the Nurse without anything said with her formal hospital voice.

And then they left them to decide among themselves. No one was sure, who should go in, until Ash's mom broke the ice and said, "I think, you should go in, Pikachu", to her. Pikachu was surprised at her decision. She was his mothers, so it is better of him to be visited by his mother, not by _her_. And on the other side, Misty choked her throat, after she listened to that. She was quite feeling envy of her, but didn't knew why. And why even should she care of, whom she sends to him.

When Delia saw her in that expression, she added, "Because, you are his first pokemon and a real first of him. You two have been so close, just like brothers and sisters,. And you always know, he cares more about pokemons, so it would be better, if you go.", with a smile on her face. She knew, in this kind if time, it is best to be visited by his Pikachu, then herself. And she also didn't want to see her son in that state, which could easily facture her weak heart.

Pikachu nodded at her. Now understanding, why she chose her, instead of herself. On the other hand, Misty was feeling more jealousy of her. _What is wrong with me. Why I am feeling this._ , she was confused of herself. Either she was stable, or she was able to tolerate Pikachu to go in. She was somewhat being irritated from that.

So, after Pikachu agreed, she got up and moved into the room. There she saw a couple of instruments, which were on and doing some specific task on it. Steadily, she turned her way, seeing everything, that were in there, because she never visited any human hospital. She was acquainted by what usually is kept in the Pokemon center.

Then she turned towards her trainer, who was resting on an iron bed like thing, covered with various instruments. They were even attached with him with some with patches on his hands and forehead while, on of them was the oxygen mask, which was put onto him. She slowly walked towards him, anticipating, what would happen, if she saw him.

When she reached to him, she could clearly saw a pale, lifeless cold body, laid down on the bed. He not even moved his eyelids, or he would do anything that prove that he was alive. Basically, he was a living dead person. Pikachu couldn't control, but to cry on his condition. It was the most disheartening moment in her life, more than loosing the Indigo League against Richie.

"Pikapi", she whispered silently with teary face. She then gently put her left hand down on his hand and then to his body, not feeling anything from him. His all qualities, which mesmerised her completely, now was dull in his own light. She bend down to the bed level and stroked his entire body. She wanted to revive him back anyhow, and she will do it.

"Pikapi, you need to get up. We are worried about you", she pleaded him, while she caresses her hand onto his cheek. She wanted to hug him, but couldn't due to the wirings of the machines. "You know, how much your mom, your friends are worried about you, so now get up", she continued, bit saw no response in him. She tried to shake him lightly, not to dismantle anything further, but she thought, it would help him to get him up. But, all her attempts were failed.

Ash had shown no sign of movement from his side. It was awful to bear for her. But she was helpless in this situation. She then cried more, but silently. She didn't want to be known by Mrs Ketchum. She buried her head into his chest, underneath his outer hand. "Pikapiiii",she continued to expression her emotions. "You can't do this. Then, then, I will not able to live any further.", she projected her earnest feelings out. She was also feeling that strange sensation in her, which she left earlier, but now, it has grown much further.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside Ash_

"Where am I", he asked himself. He was everything was dark in that place. No sign of light. "Is anybody here?", he called out in the open, but no one responded. He then decided to walk and find the exit, but it never came, so he started to run, fearing that atmosphere and wanted to get out, as fast as he can. He called out several times. Only silence ruled that area, at that time.

He then felt a sudden earthquake like thing, which shook him up, for some seconds and then stopped. And after that, he got a voice. "Who is there?", Ash frantically asked and ran at full speed to reach to that person. "Don't leave me Ash"(1), a known voice said tenderly, while it giggled.

Then he started to run in that direction, to catch up with it, but it never came. He, after sometime stopped and realised that it will not come. But again, he heard that same voice ans the same words. And now, he was able to tell, from whom it was coming from. "Pikachu, where are you", he yelled across the path and ran again to meet up with her.

so, in response, she said, "I will tell you, but you have to tell me something truthfully.", in a shy way, but she made it clear. Ash stopped in the middle of his way and watch blankly. He hadn't no clue of what she might ask to him. But he was reluctant to answer her to meet her and possible to the way to exit.

"Yes ask", he accepted, while he gulped the final time before answering, something which told me that it wasn't going to be a simple answer. After a few seconds, she put in forth, "Ash, do you love me?", in some unknown tone, well, unknown to Ash. "What", he asked, while he skipped back in bizarreness. He couldn't at the last of his list could include, this could happen. Thus he kept quite was his brain was fired up, for a long time.

"I'm waiting", she poked him with her voice, which eventually brought him back to his normal. But, still confused. "But...but, why? You are a pokemon and I am a human", and then a secretive blush came upon his face, as he now realise that she is no more a pokemon, rather a part human. And then it intensifies, when he got remembered about her soft body, especially the areas, where he touched. He then immediately shook his head in annoyance that how can he be so pervert. He hasn't crossed that age and besides, she was his POKEMON, not any girl.

"I don't care. Just tell me, do you love me?", she again asked him, now with coarse it seemed like she deliberately wanted her answer. Now Ash gone back to his deep thoughts again. He couldn't think of Pikachu as his girlfriend. What will his mom think. Getting into this kind of things at this early age. But, again, he couldn't able to deny even. He remembered, How she cared for him, keeps his prestige in front of the people, even in harsh conditions. He also thinks of the times, she even battled enthusiastically, adhering to his words, all time, even if they were battling against the most villainous grunts in the worst condition.

At one side, he was fearing the disadvantages, if he agreed and on the other hand, he was wanting to say 'yes' to her proposal. This was the first time, when was tinking of the relationship with a girl. And after a long tedious meticulous decision, he finally came up with it, took a long breath and gulped if. He didn't cared about, what may be the outcome after this, but he was sure, something big was going to change.

"YES, I LOVE YOU PIKACHU", yelled with a crimson red hot blush on his face, while his eyes were closed and his heart was beating hardest of any time. He then opened it and blinked it twice, who was preparing for the reaction.

"Thank you Ash, thank you very much", she said, still not appearing in front of him. And then, a while tunnel opened at a distance, from where, the light was coming into it. "Follow the light Ash, you will reach to me", added Pikachu with a cheery voice. So, with that, he started to ran with full speed, not getting some unknown power within him, boosting his speed.

* * *

 _Outside in the real world, with Pikachu_

Pikachu was still crying. While thinking about the moments of her and her trainer. How happy they were, weren't they? Always playing, training and fighting for the rights, was all their duty. But she enjoyed them all, but not this. This was heaven hell miserable for her. She somehow wanted to get back him. She was still getting that smell, which she suspected to come from him, but now, she was conformed.

No doubt, he was perfect in every way, though there are small issues, but they are compared to nothing against his good qualities. But she only feared, he would accept her or not. She was well accustomed with his denseness in opposite gender, and Misty already planned to throw her love dsrt on him. Plus, Mrs Ketchum may not accept her as his life partner, at least not now.

She then lifted off her head from his chest, letting out her last big drop from her one eyes and whispered, "I love you Ash. You can't leave me like this", requested him, earnestly and lit the last drop to be dropped on his body.

Then suddenly, the meters on the screens went up and like a wave, he heaved up, opening his eyes up and breathing heavily. "NURSE, NURSE, PLEASE COME OVER HERE", Pikachu cried in her full voice, which made her friends and Delia to come in first and then the nurses accompanied with a doctor.

When the doctor saw him in that state, he quickly announced, "Please, the visitor have to go now", and instructed them to move out. After they had came out, the doctor, with the help of the nurses started their operation on him

* * *

 _After five hours or so_

Now we find Ash and his ever lasting companion, Pikachu was there alone in a room, in the hospital. So, what happened before ? Wait, I am telling you, uff! Now listen, After the doctors has finished their jobs on him, they decided to shift him to a room, where he can rest for a day for inspection.

After an hour, when it finished, his mom and his friends had visited him to check on him. Pikachu was the most happy one, as her plea for Arceus has finally accepted by him. She couldn't be more happier than that. Some more hours later, when the light fallen on its path, meaning when the evening came and their was the rise of the moon, they decided to leave him for today, give his responsibility to his Pikachu, at which Misty wiched, but didn't argued with her, since she was the supreme authority. Thus now, Ash and Pikachu were alone in the room. Got it!

"Thank you buddy", he told her with gratitude, while he looked at her, very happily. Now that Pikachu got his attention, she blinked her eyes twice and understood, what did he say. But she didn't understood the purpose. "But why", with genuine curiosity, Why would he say thank you for no reason.

"For helping me out when I was in coma"(2), he reasoned her, for his complement. Then he took her right hand and placed it on his heart, "For you only, I am become alive now, or else, my journey, my dream, my family and my friends, would have got abandoned", said with his purest mind and soul, "That's why, You are THE most important to me".

Pikachu blushed deep red at this. He considered her to be the MOST IMPORTANT in his life. She couldn't able to control her body and mind, so she started to shed tears of happiness, just know, how worthy she was for him. And with that, she leaned down to his level, and pressed her lips with his. Initially he was shocked to get this kind of response, but knowing how she felt for him and how he felt for her, he didn't denied it and returned it withj full pleasure.

After a moment, they parted from each other, forming a line of saliva, which glittered in the dim moonlight. They looked at each other, seeing the amount of gratitude, happiness, warmth, and of course, love for each other. They were all reflected from their eyes.

Pikachu now started to feel _that_ sharp pain along with the sweet smell. So, she again clutched her hands around the waist and the lower abdomen. She then realished, it must be the reaction of not taking the pills on time or because she just KISSED her trainer, which stimulated her hormones.

Ash noticed this in her and quickly got up and hold her side and asked, "What happened Pikachu?", worriedly. He didn't want that happy moments to be broken up so quickly. She painfully looked up to him and said, "It's the pain. It has returned" in a low quavering voice. Ash now understood this and looked sadly at her, because, if she was sad, then he was also sad. He thought that, it might have that she forgot to take her pills on time, so when he was about to say this, she put one hand on his lips, while closing it up and said, "I know it. And I also know now that the one, which i have to love and mate, is right in front of me. That's why it started up", with a happy, yet got in a fluster.

Ash brain blown way. He was already doing a very intimating thing with her, which was not for his age, still her body needed more form him. What would say, if she finds that her son is engaged in this kind of activities. He gulped at this thought, which somewhat alarmed his buddy. She knew, he was already very small and...and he might not do this with her. She thought of Misty, if she found out this, then she will going to smack him and her to the death.

Ash saw her in doleful. And it hurt very badly, even worse that any attack getting from all of the pokemons in the world, he couldn't take this. So he pulled her towards him, made her sit on his lap, while he embraced one hand around her shoulder height and other in the stomach level. He tucked her under his neck, giving a complete hug, while she rested her head at his chest. He didn't want to make her sad in anyway. So he uttered, "Pikachu...I understand, what you want...and..I ready to do it", with warmth. This was the first time, when he thought antagonist to his character.

Now it was the time, Pikachu got the ten thousand volt shock. She couldn't get this in her mind, at least from the expression of his earlier face. She looked at him, seeing a very calm Ash, leaving everything behind. They again looked at each other, and then pulled themselves together in full lush. They now cared about anyone in the world.

"Shall we start, my love", she purred lustfully. Ash's face became like a tamato berry. But he nodded eventually. And so, she made him lay on the bed again and once more, she started to kiss him deeply, while putting herself above him. And at this time, she wanted to heat it up even more. She curled her hands behind his neck, which was reciprocated by him, as he placed his hands at the back of her, in the lower part, and she put out her tongue and asked for the entrance into his mouth. This was all happening on its own. She hadn't planned all this.

With that, he opened his mouth unknowingly. He felt her tongue was inside his, rolling it around his. So, with that, he also done it. He didn't know, what to do, so he just copied whatever she does with him. After roughly fifteen minutes or so, they got broke out. Later, she sat on him, folding her hind legs and started to put off all the garments, what she wore on herself. One by one, she opened all the clothes, from top to bottom and the last thing was there, was so called bra and panties, according to Misty.

Ash was already lured by her body, but controlled himself, not to be a pervert like Brock. She slowly removed her top part, somewhat teasing him with her body and then her lower part. Now, what was in front of him was the real glory of her. He could hardly deny that she was damn beautiful, which was reflected in her body.

She once again laid on him and whispered to his in the low voice, while she again returned back to her position. "I like to be free of by body. I don't want that clothes, which you all wear", with a tabby smile on her. And she laid her head on his chest. He could then clearly feel her body, very effectively. Especially her upper portion. Her big boobs just pushed so hard, that he could feel her nipples to poke into.

He then slid his one hand above her hair, on her back and the other went busy on fondling with one of her long ears. "That tickles", as he pressed her soft fluffy ear. Once he got that response, he started to do more. Which eventually made her cry in laughter. She was enjoying it, no doubt. But she abruptly stopped him and said, "Ash, don't feel this...feel this", in an erotic manner, without even knowing it, and placed his hand on her left boob, while she sat up. Then she asked him to move it with his hand.

She had fell in that sensation, of how it feel and how Ash was doing it for her. He wasn't an expert, not even a rookie. He was a first timer an still done so well! So, with that, she started to moan with pleasure. As he glided and fondled with it, he had a sudden curiosity on her nipple. So, he put it in between his thumb and index fingers and started to roll it left and right.

With this, there was a sudden burst of more sensation in her and moaned lowly, as possible as she could, because the neighbours may become disturbed and may come in to check. And for some instincts, he couldn't able but to sit up on the bed and started to lick her right one with his mouth. He was doing like a baby, wanting milk from his mother.

"YES, Ash. Do it as much hard as you can", she squeaked at first, but then subdued and request him to do. With that, he gave his best to make her happy, swirling his tongue around her left nipple and playing with the right one. He then started to suck in with his mouth, giving her enough pleasure for her body. And it was even easy for Ash as they were already erect to suck on.

Pikachu, who was not in her sense, slid down her left hand into her real lips and putting her fingers into is. And even Ash was feeling that his boner was getting strength to stand tall for the real course. After a while, he stopped it and Pikachu put out her fingers from their and rubbed her fingers on the bed to clear it. They were tired of doing this actually.

Ash then gazed on her body, how cute she looked from that position and how lucky that he was to do it with her. Brock, who was searching for his love, still hadn't got any chance to date any female, where, he was going to do the most intimidating thing, which one could do. "Are you ready for it Pikachu?", he asked her politely. He didn't want to do it, before she wants. But contrary to his thought, she shook eagerly and said, "You can do it, whenever you want", hungrily. She could feel that her temperature was rising even higher, but the pain started to reduce, perhaps because she was about to mate.

He nodded and he asked to get down from him so, he could open up everything, "It isn't fair", she randomly put up to him. He looked at her in confusedly. What did he do, which was wrong. He had no clue. "I am the only one with no clothes, so to be fair, you should also remove your clothes", she answered in comical gesture manner. He obliged and started to remove outfit, one after the other. He put off and thrown his hospital shirt at one side and his hospital trousers, boxers at other side. He was feeling quite embarrassed to show it. A part it was previously poked up. He slowly removed it, much like she done to tease him, now it was his turn to do. After a few minutes, he got off of it.

Pikachu drooled at the sight. Although he wasn't muscular or was at the best at the health, he loved it. Even she wasn't the perfect with herself. Ash membrane was then fully erect, with four and a half inch to five inch tall. This wasn't the most prideful one, but it was definitely a virgin one. So, with it, she positioned herself for the main course. Obviously, he had to lay on the bed, being a patient, so she adjusted herself on top of him. She slowly lowered her body on him. When she reached and touched the tip of his manhood, they immediately got the pleasure. After everything got settled, she forced it to slide into her. It was more easy than before as her lower lips were already soaked with her fluid.

Ash was feeling that he was in heaven, getting an strong unknown sensation from the down as she slide it in. But then suddenly, he felt something, which stopped her and him. He quickly looked up at her, who was looking like, as if she was preparing for a long marathon. When she saw him, she understood, what would he going to ask and said, "It is my barrier, which defines that I had not mated with anyone. So, I am just preparing for it.", not in a bad mood and voice.

"Does it will hurt you", he asked, adding to her statement. He could make out it would going to hurt her badly. She hurriedly shook her head in side says and said, "No no. Not at all", with some fits of giggle, to make him worry free. But she knew, it would hurt her, but she need to bear it, for the sake of her love. Why do females have to give so many and hard tests in their life, whereas males just enjoy them?

Then she slide it in her, will all her might to break it in and make love with him. But she lacked the power. She asked him to help her, at which he agreed, but feared if he accidentally hurt her. He with his masculine power, thrusted it in, ripping off the barrier and entering deep into her. Pikachu let out a loud cry with tears in her both eyes, which was minimised, when he immediately placed his mouth on her. He wanted to suck in all her pain into himself.

Sometime later, when the pain gradually gone away, she started to pull in and pull out into her. She was tired, so he decided to do this job for her. "No", she uttered, "You have done enough for me. Now its my turn to return back the feeling", and with that, she made him stay till and let her to do the job. She bobbed up and down, moaning with she finished one round, while her jugs heaved up and down with the rhythm.

Ash was very welly enjoining it and looked at her bursts. It wanted to feel them again, so he placed both of his hands on her soft warm big boobs and squished hard. "Yeeesssss. It feeellllssss sooooooo goooooodddd", Pikachu moaned with pleasure from the down and from the chests. They both were building the seeds and ovules in the process. "Pikachu, I think, I am going to blow up", he warned her to get ready.

"Me two, let's do it together", she said and then fasten the process. And at a point of them, they burst their cum into each other, while from Ash, it got reflected back into her. Pikachu, due to lack of any energy, collapsed on him, while it was still stuck into her.

Afterwards, we find our Ash was with his mate, Pikachu, wrapped themselves under the blanket. They faced at each other's side and Ash pulled out his left had and placed it on her back to pull her towards him. "Did you like it?", he asked her affectionately. So, she responded in same manner and said, "I will like anything with you, my love", and purred at him. He hold her chin with his thumb and the index finger and pulled it close to his face, forming a kiss in her. She returned it with equal affection, feeling the intensity of the last night kiss.

Afterwards, they felt into each other slumber.

* * *

(1) Actually, his heart was talking to him. In coma, it's only the paralysis of the brain{as fas as I understand}, so the other organs still function, especially heart. Here, his heart knew, what he want, but his brain constantly neglected it. So now, his heart was talking to him in the voice of Pikachu, to tell himself his feelings.

(2) He thinks that Pikachu helped me to get out of it, but it was actually his own heart which helped him.

* * *

 ** _Wasn't that good. I put my all efforts in this, since, there are not many lemons of Ash and his pikachu,_** ** _delicately. So, I made it._**

 ** _And those of you, who are waiting for the Miraculous Birth, I am going to start with it now. Later I will start with the harem or it might be vice versa. I actually hadn't figured out, which one to do first._**

PLEASE **_READ_** AND _**REVIEW.**_ **PLEASE**


End file.
